Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Shadow
by Silver Shoelaces
Summary: The Crazy creatures are getting letters inviting them to attend a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Are they really from a magical school, or is this just a prank? If these letters ARE real, then will the Crazy Creatures really be eligible? Why were
1. Letters

Kuroi Neko13 presents:  
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Shadow

All minor characters copyright JK Rowling, all major characters copyright Grim Reaper/Superspy, Schizwolf, and Cat Demon.

I yawned widely as I sorted through the mail. Most of it, as usual, wasn't addressed to me. Typical. There was only one envelope with my name on it today, so, as I walked inside, I handed my mom the remaining mail and left mine on my bed to open later.

After I finished all of my homework, I sliced open the seal on the back of the envelope and proceeded to pull out the letter. However, I put it aside and looked instead at the empty envelope sitting innocently on my bed. Why **was** there a purple wax seal anyway? I gazed at the seal. A lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake were standing around a large "H". What did this mean? Was this some kind of CC joke? If so, what was the relevance of the "H"? Besides that, why would anyone go to all that trouble to get parchment? I laid the envelope down musingly and picked up the letter. Maybe the letter would explain some sort of magical occurence, implying that I was gifted in the magical dark arts. That **did** make sense, after all. I unfolded the letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) Dear Ms. Krumbein,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all nessecary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"Ookay..." I thought nonchalantly. This is definitely a CC exclusive prank. I wonder if Cat Demon had anything to do with this. I walked toward my phone to call her, but suddenly heard a loud moo. I shrank into the floor in surprise. What was Interdimensional Cow doing in my **room**? My phone mooed again. I shook my head in relief, and picked up the phone. Thank goodness it wasn't Cow. Unfortunately, It was Nemari.

"Grim reaper, what did you do?!" she exclaimed as soon as I said hello. "I got this prank letter about a school for witches. I'm not a witch!"

"I know that, Nemari!" I exclaimed angrily. "I got one too, so it wasn't from me, and stop calling me Grim Reaper!"

"Oh."

"Oh." I mocked. "Really, what if my mom heard you call me that? I could lose all my powers!"

"Okay, SuperSpy."

"I think we should call Cat Demon. She probably sent it."

"Ok. I'll hold."

I pressed flash and dialed Cat Demon's number. As it rang, I pressed flash again. Nemari was back on the line, and there was a small, almost indistinguishable click as Cat Demon picked up. "Hello, this is SuperSpy," I called.

"Hi," responded Cat Demon confusedly. "Any reason you called?"

"Yeah," interrupted Nemari, "we both got letters for some whacky school called Hogwarts. Know anything about it?"

"No," replied Cat Demon. "I would have asked you the same question if you hadn't called me first. ...Nemari, is that you?"

"The one and only fire goddess," she replied. "Well, I guess we're down to Schizwolf, Morphing Bunny, Zombie King, and Ferret Angel."

"I doubt your sister would bother using the mailbox to send you the letter, Nemari," I countered, "and I don't think it's like Ferret Angel to send something like that. I wouldn't put it past Schizwolf or Zombie King to pull something like this, though."

"You don't trust Zombie King?" wondered Nemari. "Why not?"

"Oh, he actually sent me something like this before, though it was a lot more obvious. If this **is** a prank, whoever made these really wants us to believe them."

Please review, especially if you really are a member of CC!


	2. More on Letters

Kuroi Neko13 presents:  
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Shadow

Disclaimer: All minor characters copyright JK Rowling, all major characters copyright Grim Reaper/Superspy (me), Schizwolf, Cat Demon, and all of the other Crazy Creatures mentioned in the story.

A/N: Zombie King really did send me a prank similar to the Hogwarts letter (though the letter may or may not be a prank). It was really interesting, as he said he was me in the future, yet he did not have any of my little writing quirks. For example, I rarely use fragments, and I rarely start sentences with lower-case letters. I also rarely misspell my own name. )

"Okay," I advised, "Nemari, I want you to call Zombie King. See if he did it. I'll call Schizwolf, and then mebbe we should all go on IM to discuss this. Nemari, you don't have IM, do you? Call me; I can use conference call, so even if I'm still on with Schizwolf I can tell you what's up. Then see if you can get on RS, and I'll meet you there."

"RS?" Nemari questioned.

"RuneScape," I clarified brusquely.

Cat Demon and Nemari thought it was a good plan, so we each hung up our respective phones. I dialed Schizwolf's number and waited for it to ring. It rang a couple of times, and someone picked up.

"Hello, may I speak to Schizwolf, please?" I asked as politely as I could without snickering. It was strange to just dial the phone and ask politely to have a pleasant conversation with a schizophrenic werewolf, and both of us knew it. It just wasn't done. However, it's probably even more strange to have somebody casually call **me**, and both of us were also aware of that.

" Just a second. I'll get her," responded her mother, for that's who was on the phone. Her mother knew that we used our Crazy Creature names to refer to each other, but she didn't know it was more than just a game. Therefore, she called my friend by her real name.

"/Schizwolf's name withdrawn for security/Grim Reaper/SuperSpy's name withdrawn for security/ wants to talk to you!"

I heard the thunder of her feet pounding against the stairs as she ran to the phone. "Yeah?"

"Cat Demon, Nemari and I got letters saying that we were accepted into this whacky school thingamajiggy named Hogwarts. You get one?"

"I don't know," she replied, "my mom hasn't given me my mail yet. Mom!"

I waited for a moment for her to ask, and then she got back on the phone. "Yeah," she responded. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Well, I thought it was a prank, but Cow didn't get one. If nobody gave the prank to Cow, then it's probably real. Y'know?"

A/N: I know Cow hasn't recieved one because Cow is my brother.

She laughed. "Yeah, you're right. If nobody gave the Interdimensional Hermaphrodite Cow a prank, then I don't know _what_ this world is coming to!"

A/N: As you can see, nobody thinks very highly of him. In Crazy Creatures, he really **is** an Interdimensional Hermaphroditic Cow.

"Well, neway," I continued, I'd better get back to Nemari and Cat Demon. They got letters too, so Nemari and Cat Demon are going to meet me online. You wanna go on IM? I'll set up a chatroom."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. "I'll see if I can tie up the phone line for a bit. Wait, **ne**way?"

"Anyway," I explained brusquely. "Wish I could just meet you all in person, be much easier," I muttered exasperatedly. "Wish I could tell mom about my powers without her freaking out. Wish she'd let me have people over once in a while without her doing all the planning. I wish alotta things..."

"I wish you'd hurry up and hang up already," she moaned. Yeah, I talk a lot when I get going. Of course, I don't talk at all a lot of the time, too. I must annoy people to a great degree. What am I doing; this isn't even in an author note! **NE**way...anyway...

We hung up our respective phones, and I signed onto AIM. I closed all the windows, and opened my trusty FireFox browser. I typed in the Runescape URL, runescape dot com. It was pretty useful for chatting to Nemari, as she didn't have any other means of speaking to me through the internet. I set up a chatroom, and invited Cat Demon, as she was already signed on. Then I invited everyone else to the chatroom as they signed on. After that, I went back to FireFox and signed onto RS. This was going to be an odd conversation; mythical creatures, demons, and gods don't generally go on IM together to chat.

A/N: I prefer FireFox to IE no matter what. It blocks all of the bad stuff that can get onto your computers. It caneven block banner ads, if you know where to look. Yes, I'm advertising, but FireFox is free, and the orginization is nonprofit. Yay, getfirefox dot com!

A/N: Yea, I know, I sorta just...I don't know...stopped. I am working on all of my stories at once, and this one was sitting unfinished in my Document Manager, so I decided I'd just finish half of it and publish the rest later...

xx


End file.
